Nobodies Have Feelings Too, Apparently
by Alex of Light
Summary: Not everyone in the Organization is a nobody. Namely a keyblade wielder called Remus, who sympathizes with their cause. Through silent and not so silent observations, he deduces that those around him are not as empty as they claim to be and the only way to heal them is if someone gives part of their own. If it isn't obvious yet, YAOI WARNING! Luxord x Male OC. M for language, smut
1. The Wolf and The Nobodies

**Nobodies Have Feelings Too, Apparently**

 **Chapter One**

 **The Wolf and The Nobodies**

 **Author's Notes: Been playing a lot of Kingdom Hearts lately and thought I'd give my two cents on the Organization. This more for fun than anything else, so don't expect to see a lot of this, for a while at least. Got a few other stories to finish writing first. Otherwise, enjoy!**

 **Kingdom Hearts is owned by Tetsuya Nomura, Square Enix, and whoever control's Disney nowadays. I do not own any other mentioned properties.**

 _I really should do something about this bland ass room,_ I thought as I practically fell into bed, not even bothering to even take off my coat. Saix is insane if he thinks I can handle another mission like that again. I'd rather be locked in a room alone with a pissed off Larxene than deal with that many heartless again.

Come to think of it, each of them have their own brand and degree of crazy, comes with the territory I guess. Not that I would know what it's like to be a nobody. Yep, your looking at the only member of Organization XIII that still has a heart. Only been here in the Castle That Never Was for a little while and this is what I could tell you about the other members.

Xemnas, I:

I've learned little about the boss man other than the fact that he has a great interest in Roxas, Xion, and me. And I swear to God that if it wasn't for the fact all three of us weild keyblades and I am of legal age, I would not be suprised if he turned out to be a pedophile. On another, completely unrelated note, does he even fucking bother to fix his hair in the morning?! At least I try to fix my hair when I get up!

Xigbar, II:

I can say with complete certainty that he's a solid nine on the asshole meter. I am almost completly sure that he shot the heatless near me in a way so that the bullets grazed along in rather uncomfortable places. And what's the story behind the eye patch? I get the feeling it has something to do with Larxene.

Xaldin, III:

He's alright I guess, if not a little terse at times and I'd definitely wouldn't want to piss him off. He was the one to asses my skills when I joined and if I didn't have a few tricks up my sleeve to keep him guessing or no one was watching, I'd might've been a goner. Though I do have a lot of respect for him and I've trained with him since then.

Vexen, IV:

Never talked to him unless absolutely necessary, something about him freaks me the fuck out. Probably because it feels like he wants to disect me everytime he sees me.

Lexeaus, V:

Haven't talked to him much either, only because he's so damn broody. Seriously, I can't think of anyone that is qiueter than him. Still, he makes a good meat shield if need be, the guy's a fucking tank!

Zexion, VI:

Here's one I actually like, mainly because he loves reading as much as I do. At first glace, he looks like that emo kid who'd believe that he's surrounded by idiots and I think that's what made me want to talk to him in the first place. Now, he's more or less my source for the latest gosip among the nobodies. Some of it is rather shocking, while the rest is something that I would normally find out myself.

Saix, VII:

Yet another reason to hate the number seven! This prick is a fucking slave driver! Seriously, if I could get away with it, I'd strip him of his coat, hogtie him, chuck him into Wonderland, and leave him there. Did I mention that he's a prick yet? Also, Zex tells me that he and the boss are rather "close", if you catch my drift.

Axel, VIII:

Nice guy, wouldn't trust him with a maker while I slept somewhere out in the open, but still, he's better than some of the other members. I think we're around the same age, even though he's half-a-foot taller than me. He tends to hang out with Roxas and Xion a lot, not sure what I think about that. Another possible pedophile? Asking Zex about that one.

Demyx, IX:

Sweet, precious cinnomin roll that never fails to brighten my day. Seriously, how is this guy a nobody?! He's too nice and working with him is a real treat. I think that the only reason he's a member is because no one wanted to tell him no and Zexion has confirmed this.

Luxord, X:

Hot, fucking damn! If there is a God, I can't thank him enough for sending this hot piece of ass my way. It pisses me off to no end that only a few members treat him kindly, from what I've seen and heard from VI anyways. But note to self: Never make a bet with him unless the cost of a loss is still favorable because he cheats.

Marluxia, XI:

I don't even know where to start with this one. I guess you could say he was the result of one too many drinks at the Ouran Host Club combined with their seemingly endless funding. If anything else, he's fun to watch go about his day.

Larxene, XII:

Just run, run as far as you can.

Roxas, XIII:

Good kid, little awkward though. Hardly talks to anyone besides Axel and Xion. I heard that his somebody is still alive and kicking around somewhere, kinda wierd and amazing at the same time. He mistook me for a regular dog once, and proceed to pet and scratch me behind the ears until he noticed the plate with my name on it on my collar. The only reason I wear it is so people no longer try to kill me on sight.

Xion, XIV:

Quiet, never takes her hood off. Something about her seems really off to me, like she's not the same as the other member's. I dunno, probably figure it out sooner or later.

Last, but not least, there's me. Number fifteen was the name they gave me when I got this job and is what most of them call me more often than not. My real name is Remus, given to me by my caretakers due to the fact that I can shift from human to wolf and back again at will. That might have something to do with the form my keyblade being wolfish as well. As a human, some wolf-like characteristics remain, yule eyes, shaggy mid-length, raven mane I usually brush to the left, and sharper than normal canines as well as senses. Useful during steath missions, even though they usually what they send me out on those that are combat orianted. I don't mind, I'm built well enough for it, lean, corded muscles created from years of hunting huge game.

But you know, it's almost funny, if I didn't know any better I'd say that the others were almost normal, beside former mentioned oddities. _What if they do have hearts?_ I asked myself. I soon brushed the thought aside, believing it to be ridiculous and unlikely. I was far too tired to think about it more, so I just rolled over to my front and fell asleep soon after.

When the next day came, I was pleasently suprised to find that I could actually spend it in lesure. Since there was nothing for me here except sleep and training, I decided to go to Twilight Town for a little while. Understandbly, The World That Never Was doesn't really have much to offer.

As usual, no one paid me any mind until I made direct contact, one of my favorite features about this coat. I hate talking to people when I don't have to. But anyways, I decided to try this sea salt ice cream that Axel had been going on about. With one in hand, I began to roam the streets, licking the salty, yet sweet treat. I'd stop every now and again to get my barings, choose a new direction, and continue walking. I eventually found myself at an old mansion with a huge lock on the front gate. Curious, I threw away the remains of my ice cream off to the side and summoned my keyblade.

No sooner did I take my stance, did I hear footsteps and a voice behind me.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." came the accented tones of X.

"Why not?" lowering the blade and turning torward the gambler to see his usual, wily grin.

"People have been known to go in but never come back out again" he said oninously, "and I don't think Saix would be to happy with me if I let you die."

Sensing this to be a lie, a rather convincing one at that, I countered with his one weakness, "How about a bet," letting the keyblade fade from exisistance, "If I go in there for ten minutes and come back without a scatch, I win. If I get attacked _and_ hurt, you win. Loser is the winner's slave for the rest of the day." Extending my hand.

"Your on!" Taking the bait.

Switching forms, I slipped past the gate's bars with ease. "You did say that no 'person' has come back alive, correct?" I said slyly, glancing back to see Luxord put the pieces together before I continued on to the front door.

"Hold on, that's cheating!" he exclaimed. I said nothing, just laughed deep in my throat which sounded like a hiccuping growl in this form.

Luckily for me, the front door was slightly ajar so I could just nudge it wide enough for me to pass through and begin the ten minutes. The whole place looked as if it had been ransacked by some large beast or at least ten smaller ones. I could only venture as far as the foyer and the second landing due to the doors all being closed. I could only guess that a few minutes had passed and with nothing better to do, I padded over to the french doors in the back and layed down to sun myself for the remaining time.

I was just getting comfortable when I heard a door open from above and footsteps walking down the steps. I leapt to my feet, ready to bolt for the door if this proved to be a threat. A tall man came into view wearing large robes to hide his figure and strips of red cloth to cover his face. Intrigued, I cocked my head to the side and sat down as he approached me. He didn't feel threating, otherwise I'd be getting the hell out of here.

"You're a curious one, aren't you?" he said in a deep voice, allowing me to sniff his hand before giving me a friendly pat on the head and continuing on his way. He really carried the smell of old books about him.

When he was out of earshot, if let out a sigh of relief. _That was a close one. Thank God he just thought I was a big, black dog._ Yes, I'm often mistaken as such by those who don't know the differnce between the pet and the wild animal. Deciding that the ten minutes were probably up, I trotted back to the door wagging my tail in a sense of joy and accomplishment.

Slipping through the gates once again, I found the blonde nobody sitting with his back turned to me on a stump, looking tense. Silently, I sat beside him and layed my head on his lap, making him jump. With a slight chuckle, I shifted back and clapped him on the shoulder. "Looks like I win."

With a resigned sort of sigh, "Okay, what are your orders?" bracing himself for the worst.

"Hmmm...," I hummed as I thought about how I was going to phrase my question, "Now I want you to answer truefully..."

"Of course, my lord." throwing in that last bit with a bow for irony's sake.

"What was the real reason that you didn't want me to go inside that mansion, because you seem like the kind of person who gives any degree of shit about what people think about him."

Blinking in surprise, "Is that it?" as if expexting me to ask him about his favorite kinks or something. But he did start blush rather furiously as mumbled, "I... really... you."

"Ah ah ah," waving a finger, "you have to tell me regardless of your embarrassment."

"Fine," he said before looking me in the eye, "I really like you! There! I said it!" Crossing his arms and turning his head away from me, his cheeks extremely red.

Now it was my turn to blink in surprise, "Oh." Pausing a few seconds, "That's a first. Normally when people find out about my nature, they're either repulsed, afraid or they lose intersert." Remembering those times I revealed my little trick and potential lovers running for the hills, a rather painful experiance to have to endure more than once. I think that's why I don't like people that much anymore, or, at least, not want unneccessary contact with them.

"Is that so?" regaining his usual swagger, "Well, I'll be sure to stick around then." Sauntering up to my side, allowing to get a good whiff of his scent. _Gods he smells good!_ "Did you just sniff me?" he asked with a humorous tone.

"Canine senses, remember?" rubbing the back of my head sheepishly, "Can't help it, force of habit really."

"Oh, I don't mind." fingers walking up my chest before griping my coat collar and pulling me close, "I'm your's to command, so give me an order." he whispered seductively into my sensitive ear.

Shivering in delight, "My room, now." I growled back, letting him lead me through a portal back to the Castle and into my room before I tossed him onto the bed. _Zex is going to have some 'howling' rumors for me tomorrow._

 **Well, here ya go, an nice little treat to tie you over until I can finish one of my other projects. Expect a couple of one-shots from me in the next week or so. See you then!**


	2. A Definate Reason to Stay

**Nobodies Have Feelings Too, Apparently**

 **Chapter Two**

 **Definite Reason to Stay**

 **Author's Notes: Okay, you're about to witness my forth attempt at smut and I hope I've got the hang of this by now. Other than that, enjoy this new chapter!**

 **Kingdom Hearts is owned by Tetsuya Nomura, Square Enix, and whoever control's Disney nowadays. I do not own any other mentioned properties.**

Luxord landed with a slight 'omff' and barely had time to recover before I was on top of him, attacking his lips with my own. He had a wonderful taste, something of a combination of tea and something rather sweet and I couldn't get enough of it! As we kissed, the gambler was slowly striping us of our coats and gloves. I paused in my assult to assist him and soon both were laying in the a pool of black somewhere in the room. Now that he had better access, the blonde let his hands explore my torso as our tongues fought for dominance. He won and was exploring my mouth as experianced touches had me moaning as I felt my pants tighten. They only got tighter when he had unbuttoned my shirt and skin met skin.

"Hold on," I husked, pulling away slightly as I regained some sense of clarity. I pointed a finger at the door and there was an audible click as the lock fell into place.

"That's usefu.. mmmm..." he hummed as I began to kiss, suck, and nip at his neck, now being in full control.

From what little amount of lovers I've had, I had quickly learned all of the places on a man that create the most pleasure. As I attacked his neck, I slid my hands under his shirt and pushed it past his head, tossing it in the vague direction of the coats. Free of restrictions, I ran my palms up and down his torso and felt a peircing on one of his rosey pink nipples. Thumbing them, I continued my work with my mouth and slid down his neck to where it joins the shoulder and bit down hard enough that he let out a great moan as he bucked his hips. Nipping at his collarbone along the way, I gave the other side the same treatment to recieve a less subdued reaction.

Continuing downward, as I rolled and pinched it's twin with my fingers, I took the pierced nipple in my mouth, enjoying the lewd sounds the older man was making. I didn't stay long, and descended further with my tongue tracing the lines of his abs as I closed in on my destination. Pulling away, I ran my hands along his lithe legs teasingly, making sure to avoid the place he wanted me to go.

"Stop teasing me!" he panted, eyes half lidded in both pleasure and lust.

Coming up to his ear, hands brushing along his sides as I did, "Now, now," I purred into his ear, smirking as I felt him shiver, "a bet's a bet. I can tease you as much as I please and there nothing you can do about it." Sucking on one of the upper piercings he had.

"Nngh, you bastard!" He husked.

"Flattery will get you nowhere." I teased, heading back down to his crotch to removed his pants and almost lost any semblance of control there.

The fucker was wearing a thin, black thong that left very little to the imagination. No longer constrained, his member sprung up and popped out a few inches past the top of the garment, leaking a good amout of precum. While thumbs masaged circles on his inner thigh, I began to clean up the mess he was making. His hips would buck forward everytime my devilish tongue lapped against his juicy head. _So impatient, but then again, I'm also having problems with containing myself as well._ I thought as I watched him beg for me to give him more pleasure, his hands twisting in my sheets to vainly keep himself grounded. At this point, I could no longer take the tightness of my pants and ditched them as well as giving into the blonde's demands.

I began by teasing him by dragging my lips and teeth along his length, the latter was always been a big hit with every guy I've been with. Coming back up, I clenched the black cloth between my jaws and dragged them all the way down were he happily pulled out one of his legs to allow me to take it off fully. Sucking and nipping my way back up, his musk filled my sensitive nose as I came to the crevice between cock and leg and I almost lost control for the third time in a row. I took his right ball into my mouth and lavished it with both tongue and mouth, sending the man into fits of ecstacy as I repeated the treatment to it's twin. With a long, drawn out lick upwards, I wrapped my lips around the weeping organ and took the entire seven inches in one, swift movement.

"Fuck!" he gasped as I held his hips down to keep them from bucking forward.

I've been told that I had a very talented mouth, with every rasp, moan, and curse Luxord made only proved it true as I bobbed my head. Though I thuroughly enjoyed the taste of his pre, I had to be careful not to send him over the edge to quickly. So when I heard his breathing become very ragged and irregular, I came off him and brought my lips to his once more. All the while, I was reaching over into my drawer and searched blindly for a familiar bottle.

Making a mental note to buy some more, I slicked up my fingers and began tracing circles around the pucker with my index while I continued to kiss him. Soon I had slipped in and he contracted around the intruder for a split-second before relaxing again to allow me to move in and out freely. Not long after, there was a second stretching him open and then a third, his breath hitching at each one. Hooking them, I had my digets brush against his sweet spot and every time I did he would push back on them regardless. When I finally couldn't take it anymore, I withdrew my fingers and slicked up my neglected dick and slowly pushed myself into that wonderful cavern all the way to the base.

"Shit!" I cursed, I was so embarassinly close it wasn't funny. I knew that if I moved now, I wouldn't last long.

"Bloody hell I'm close," he moaned beneath me, "Remus, please move."

I did as I was asked and only a coulpe thrusts from me and a tug of his hand and he was coming hard, sperm jetting up far enough to land on his face. Watching this beautiful sight and having him covulse around me, I met my end after a couple minutes and pulled out to combine my escence with his own before collapsing beside him in a tangle of limbs.

It wasn't long before Luxord's mind had returned from cloud nine and he caught his breath. "That has to be the best sex I've had in a long time, I'm definitely sticking around now." he hummed.

Chuckling slightly, "I'm glad you enjoyed it, even more so that our feelings were mutual." I admitted.

"I'm honestly quite surprised you did take better advantage of the bet." cocking an eyebrow.

Smirking, "Hey, I'm not as heartless as the others so I'm more likely to be kind to you." I said, continuing in my blunt honesty.

"Well then, would you be as so kind as to clean up the mess you made like a good dog." He said, amused.

"I'm begining to wonder who really won the bet." Licking up the semen from his abdomen and working my way up to his face.

"I thought you said it was mutual." he jested.

Finishing at his face, licking my lips, "Oh shut it." I growled playfully, kissing him once more, "I'm going to take a shower, care to join me?"

"Promise it won't smell like wet dog?" eyeing at my somewhat hairy body.

"Promise," walking into the adjoining bathroom and turning on the facet, "and could you stop with the dog jokes," slightly annoyed.

"Nope."

"You're an asshole."

"But I'm _your_ asshole."

~~~~A sexy shower scene and midnight quikie later~~~~

Morning came a little too early for my tastes, but I was pleased to see Luxord sitting at the end of the bed. Though I was secretly disappointed to see him clothed, I rather enjoyed seeing him show off his beautiful skin. The more, the better in my opinion.

"Morning puppy, sleep well?" Luxord asked teasingly.

"Better than usual, thanks to you." Sitting up and stretching, I looked on to see him dressed and tray of food on the beside table. "Well aren't you sweet." bringing the tray onto my lap and began eating.

"Consider it a thank you for last night, never did I ever believe I'd find someone in the Organization that would openly admit that they would be kind to me." blushing slightly.

I didn't answer, or more acurrately, I couldn't. I was in food heaven as I was savoring every bite of toast, eggs, scones, and every sip of tea. And by the pleased look Luxord was giving me, I'd say my eyes were shimmering with pure, gluttonous joy and I didn't care. The only thing that bothered me was that the delicous treats were gone too quickly and euphoria was soon replaced with empty disappointment. I was seriously considering in shamelessly licking the plate for the remaining crumbs, but I resisted.

Relenting, I got dressed and returned the dishes back to the dusks in the kitchen and, to my eternal delight, reported to Saix. Without so much as a 'good morning,' he scanned the clipboard in his hands to give us our respective assignments. There was a moment of sarcastic surprise that shown on his ever iratating face before he spoke.

"You two are to go on a recon mission to a new world. I hope that the rumors that I've been hearing won't interfere with your work." he said in monotone, barely looking up from his list. I made a mental note to find Zex after we were done to find out why the bluenette already knew about what happened yesterday.

"Depends on who you heard them from." Luxord cheeked as he gave a look that screamed something along the lines of 'this bitch' before I dragged him through the portal before he did anything more to piss Saix off, not that I wasn't a fan of it.

Once safely inside, I let out a few barking laughs and said, "I think you might need to pull back on the sass a little if you don't want him to kill you." I was joking, but was still showing genuine concern for the man's safety as we walked the dark corridors.

"To hell with that, the Superior gave him strict orders to keep from killing me so I can fuck with him as much as I want to. Same goes for everyone else." He said, greatly amused by the fact.

"No wonder most of 'em hate ya," I jested before coming to a halt as we stepped into what appeared to be a blacksmith's shop, "The hell are we?" as I watched two men duel with swords. One of them reminding me of a pirate and an odd one at that.

"Well the prick gave me a paper that tells us exactly that," pretending to search his pockets for this imaginary sheet, "huh, must've dropped it." He said sarcastically.

"I get it, let's just go outside and start asking around." Turning to the door behind us, slightly annoyed, only to find that there was a sword impailed in such a way to keep us in here.

"You were saying?" he continued to tease as I tried in vain to remove the weapon from the door, with both feet planted firmly on it, so we could leave.

"Alright wise guy," giving up when I made little progress, "what do you think we should do?" I said, begining to feel patronized.

"Obviously we should ask these lovely gents, who, by the looks of it, still haven't noticed us." he hummed smugly, the duelers having come rather close to us.

"Speaking of which," watching the pirate have his sword parried and stuck in the rafters, "who do you think will win?" I asked as I watched him do the same thing I did with the one in the door but with better results.

As the other man was sent flying upwards, "I'd put my munny on the boy, he's got good technique."

"I would too," as said boy had cut down a net of barrels to send the other flying up to the rafters as well, "but I know of a factor you forgot to account for." I said smuggly, leaning against the door.

"And what would that be?" he asked.

"Pirate's cheat, fifty munny says he pulls a pistol on him." Looking around and finding a couple of corked bottles, I picked one up and gave it a sniff, "Bonus, rum!" I cheered.

Pulling out the cork, we began to drink. We were almost finished with the bottle and had a nice buzz going when my prediction came to pass. Luxord grumbled as he handed over the cash. As he did so, the door rattled as men outside tried to break it done and made come to the attention of the two men.

"Oi, who are you funny lookin' gents," asked the pirate, his posture was rather odd as they both forgot their fight.

"Would believe us if we told you," answered Luxord, his accent was apparently the norm here and putting me out of place.

"Fair enough, I'll just be leaving now," turning for the back door that I had failed to see, only to have his path blocked.

"God dammit," I groaned to myself, face in the palm of my hand. Freezing the door shut, I placed the boy under Slow and the other man under sleep so the three of us could make a daring escape.

"Cheers mates," thanked the pirate after we legged it to an alley on the edge of the port town, his breath heavy with alcohol.

"No worries," I assured, "but for the sake of formalities, who the hell are you?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow, at your service."

 **Wow, it's been some time since the first chapter. Sorry for the wait, just been busy with school and other things here lately that I haven't really gotten to working on this particular project. I'm graduating this weekend and starting a full-time job soon after, so expect some delays in the future, especially when I start college in the fall. Until the next we meet, see ya!**


End file.
